Aspirins effective in reducing vascular events in patients with coronary artery disease. Aspirin may also decrease levels of plasminogen-activator inhibitor-1 (pai-1). Pai-1 inhibits clot lysis and is elevated in patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus. We hypothesize that aspirin may decrease levels of pai-1 in patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus.